


Team Black- A Harry Potter au

by W34SL3YIS0URKING



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, Fred Weasley Lives, Multi, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W34SL3YIS0URKING/pseuds/W34SL3YIS0URKING
Summary: It is an au where a Slytherin becomes champion of the Triwizard tournament
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cassius Warrington/Original Male Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	1. Chapter 1

...

Leonard was excited for his first day at Hogwarts. He and his cousin, Cassiopeia have been dreaming about this day for as long as he could remember. He wanted to make friends, a lot of them, but he was afraid his last name might prevent him from doing so. His last name, the last name that would probably brand him a murderer. Leonard Lestrange was excited yet afraid.

...

Cassiopeia, like Leonard, was excited for her first day at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to play Quidditch, learn new things and make memories. She also wanted to make friends. But she was anxious. She was anxious that people would just befriend her due to pity. She was anxious people won't really like her. She was anxious she won't have any true friends. Cassiopeia Tonks was excited yet anxious.

...

Perseus was excited for his first day at Hogwarts. He absolutely despised his family, except for his brother, and wanted to find a new family in Hogwarts. But he was terrified. He was terrified his brother might prevent that from happening. He was terrified his brother's prejudice might cause his bad reputation. Perseus Malfoy was excited yet terrified.

...

Lyra was excited for her first day at Hogwarts. She wanted friends, she wanted friends so that she could prove to her mother that just because her father decided to get himself arrested and wasn't there for her doesn't mean she would be devastated. But she was scared. She was scared that she would get bullied for the lack of a father. She didn't need him but people don't understand that. She was also scared that her father's reputation might rip apart her reputation. Lyra Black was excited yet scared.

...

These children's negative emotions about going to Hogwarts would vanish soon because of each other and their lives were going to change because of each other as well. They didn't know it yet, but they were going to become the most powerful quartet Hogwarts has ever seen. And most of the teachers are going to look at them with melancholy because the four reminded them of another quartet they used to know.

_**Welcome to Team Black** _

**A/N:- Harry Potter unfortunately belongs to JKR, I only own my character's.**

* * *

Harry Styles as Leonard Lestrange

"Oh fuck off, I'm much better than you, and you know it,"

Lucky Blue Smith as Perseus Malfoy

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, and I'm friends with these dumbasses so that's saying a lot,"

Kiernan Shipka as Cassiopeia Tonks

"No, no, no, Dora, The Beatles are better than The Weird Sisters and that is a fact, Dad, back me up here,"

Alex Daddario as Lyra Black

"Hello, Godbrother, how are you doing this fine day?"

Young! Leonardo DiCaprio as Cassius Warrington

"I really want to enter, and besides, Slytherin will get the rep they deserve,"

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy

"It's killed me, it's killed me!"

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter

"Hey, Lyra, you're bisexual right? Can you tell me more about what that means?"

James and Oliver Phelps as Fred and George Weasley

"That's likely,"

Katherine Langford as Astoria Greengrass

"I honestly am reconsidering my taste in men,"

Saoirse Ronan as Daphne Greengrass

"Lyra, stop panicking, you are doing amazing,"

Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange

"My son, MY BOY, is befriending mudbloods and blood-traitors! He is being corrupted by his so-called friends!"

Gary Oldman as Sirius Black

"Hello, love. Long time, no see,"

Gal Gadot as Diana Black nee Martin

"Black, I would fucking murder you if I didn't love you,"

Jason Isaacs and Helen McRory as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

"He's our son," "That blood-traitor is no son of mine,"

Kiera Knightley as Andromeda Tonks neé Black

"Cassie, Dora, they're just bands, stop arguing.... Ted, you're not helping,"

Sam Claflin as Ted Tonks

"Dora, darling, I'm sorry but I have to agree with Cassie here,"

Natalia Tena as Nymphadora Tonks

"Dad, this is favouritism, you're just saying that because you like Cassie more,"

Rest of the cast as themselves

**A/N- So, that's the cast list**. 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the prologue I guess. I'm new to this man

...

It was a dark and stormy night. Andromeda Tonks was sitting on an armchair, with a mug of tea, trying to read a book. Just when she was getting to the good part, her husband, Ted, came downstairs and sat down in the armchair next to hers. "Are they asleep?" "Dora fell asleep almost immediately, but it took some time for Cassie to sleep, she was being very fussy today," Ted replied. "Oh okay, they're both asleep now and that's what matters," "Yes, should we head to sleep as well?" Ted asked. "Yeah, we probably should. You have the morning news segment for the channel tomorrow and you have to get up early," The couple got up to go to sleep when a sharp knock at the door filled their ears. Immediately, a baby's cries came from a room inside which caused both Andy and Ted to groan. "I'll go get her to sleep, you see who's at the door," Ted said. Andy nodded and went to the door and opened it to come face to face with Albus Dumbledore. "Professor, what brings you here," "Your sister, Bellatrix and her husband were arrested two days ago as you might know," "I am well aware of that, yes," Just then, Ted came up behind her. "We found her son when we were searching the house for any Dark Objects," "Okay, and?" Ted asked, knowing what Dumbledore was probably about to say. "We wanted to give him over to you," "Why not Narcissa?" Andy asked. "They already have two babies," "We have two kids too," "But one is eight, and it would be easier for you," "Can we see him?" Dumbledore called, "Minerva!" Professor McGonagall came up from behind Dumbledore. Both Andy and Ted considerably relaxed. They very openly preferred McGonagall to Dumbledore. "This is Leonard, Bellatrix's and Rudolphus' son," Andy and Ted looked at the sleeping child and their heart immediately melted. The boy was adorable. Both of them knew saying no would break their hearts. Both of them looked at each other and nodded, "We'll take him," McGonagall handed over the baby to Andy. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall left. The Tonks couple took the boy inside. Ted smiled, "Welcome to the family, Leonard,"

...

It was October 31, 1981. Diana Black was waiting for her husband to return home from an emergency while trying to get her daughter, Lyra to sleep. She wouldn't stop crying. It was almost like she sensed that something was wrong. Diana shook her head, no that's ridiculous. She heard the door swing open, "Sirius, is that you?" Silence. "Siri," "It's Remus," "Oh Remus, hi," she said, going up to hug her good friend. "Where's Sirius," "He's being taken to Azkaban," "WHAT?" "Yes, he told Voldemort where Lily and James were, murdered Peter along with 12 muggle borns and got sent to Azkaban. He's going in without a trial," "No, no, no, no, no. Sirius wasn't Secret Keeper," "What?" Remus exclaimed. "It was Peter, Sirius, Peter, James, Lily and I decided that we'd make Peter the Secret Keeper as Voldemort wouldn't go after him," "Oh," Remus said, his voice small. "Wait, does this mean James and Lily are-" "-dead," And then fell the tears. "Harry?" "Was taken over to Lily's sister," "WHAT?" "I didn't have any control over that. Dumbledore said that was the best option," "Hold Lyra for me, will you, Remus?" "Why?" Remus asked Diana, taking Lyra from her. She went and retrieved her wand. "I'm going to murder Dumbledore," "Diana, no," "WHY NOT? MY HUSBAND IS IN PRISON BECAUSE OF HIM, MY GODSON IS GOING TO BE RAISED HORRIBLY BECAUSE OF HIM! MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO GROW UP FATHERLESS BECAUSE OF HIM! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Diana broke down. Remus wanted to comfort her but was holding a child so, he decided against it and stood there awkwardly. A knock in the door was heard. Diana quickly got up, wiped her tears and went to open the door. She saw Dumbledore waiting there. "I regret to inform you that-" "-i already know, he's innocent, Professor," "You can't prove that, and even if you can, it's too late," Diana wanted nothing more than to punch him but her Slytherin kicked in and she realised that's exactly what he would want. "Alright, Professor," she smiled, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a daughter I need to take care of," She slammed the door to his face. "Give me my daughter, Remus," "Diana-" "Give her to me," Remus handed over Lyra back to her mother. That night, after Remus left and Lyra fell asleep, Diana Black cried herself to sleep.

...

Team Black: https://youtu.be/Dw0R9KwLYgk this is the trailer


End file.
